La bellefamille
by Isil
Summary: Ino et Chôji coincent Kiba un beau matin, et ils ont une conversation pénible, mais nécessaire. KibaShika pour 30baisers. Shonenai.


Titre: La belle-famille  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Mon nom à moi aussi, ça vient d'un animal, comme Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji! Ça suffit pour que les emprunte à Kishimoto, non?

* * *

"Ah, Kiba, justement, c'est toi que je cherchais…"

Kiba releva la tête de son bol de ramen en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et blêmit à la vue de la personne qui l'interpellait. Il referma la bouche avec un claquement sourd.

Ino. Il fallait fuir. Vite. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir à se farcir la meilleure amie de son tout nouveau petit ami, si nouveau d'ailleurs que personne n'était encore au courant. Donc non. Il fit mine de se lever mais une main imposante s'abattit sur son épaule et le fit se rasseoir lourdement. Un coup d'œil dans cette direction et il souriait à Chôji de toutes ses dents, dans l'espoir de lui paraître plus sympathique.

Les deux membres de l'équipe 10 s'installèrent de chaque côté de Kiba, qui jura intérieurement avant de se reprendre. Hé, il n'avait rien fait de mal! Personne ne savait pour Shikamaru et lui, alors franchement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Du tout. Vraiment.

"Tu nous offres à manger, Kiba?" demanda Ino d'une voix doucereuse en tortillant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt.

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, d'autant plus qu'elle n'arborait pas son habituel air écervelé, mais plutôt une expression un peu trop sympathique à son goût. Elle ne l'avait jamais supporté, et voilà que maintenant, elle venait lui faire la conversation, en emmenant son garde du corps en prime? Surtout que s'il craquait et leur offrait à bouffer, toute sa solde du mois allait y passer, avec l'autre glouton…

Ino toussota et se pencha légèrement vers lui, son sourire se faisant un peu moins engageant. Kiba déglutit, tandis qu'Akamaru se planquait dans sa capuche, le lâcheur.

Quand ils furent tous installés devant leur bol de ramen, Ino soupira en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait et repoussa le sien avec indifférence.

"Alors, Kiba, quoi de neuf?" demanda t'elle en se tournant vers lui en papillonnant des cils.  
"Pas grand-chose," répondit ce dernier, bien décidé à jouer les idiots jusqu'au bout.  
"Tu es sûr?" insista la blonde en se penchant une nouvelle fois vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

Kiba tenta instinctivement de se lever, mais Chôji le fit se rasseoir d'une main, sans cesser de manger de l'autre. Évidemment! Il fallait qu'il arrive à faire deux choses à la fois, celui-là! Ino lui prit le bras et il grimaça en sentant des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

"Tu vois ça, Kiba?" demanda t'elle en désignant de sa main libre une de ses boucles d'oreilles.  
"Ouais, et alors?"

Elle secoua la tête et lui serra le bras avec encore plus d'insistance.

"Non, Kiba, tu _vois _ça?"

Il tenta de la repousser, mais elle avait une sacrée poigne, et la main de Chôji dans son dos lui ôtait une bonne partie de sa marge de manœuvre. Coincé, Kiba n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir bêtement, et il examina avec attention la boucle en argent qui pendait à son oreille. Son regard d'abord indifférent se fit soudain plus précis quand lui vint une légère impression de déjà-vu.

"Attends voir…"

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu pour mieux détailler le bijou. Il connaissait bien cette boucle, à bien y réfléchir… Il l'avait vue…pas plus tard que la veille, à l'oreille de son petit-ami, d'ailleurs… Et tandis qu'une partie de son esprit couinait de façon très peu virile sur cet état de fait, une autre se disait que tiens… Il se retourna vers Chôji, qui le regardait en souriant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté pour qu'il puisse mieux voir la boucle qu'il avait à l'oreille.

"Vous avez eu un prix de groupe?" lâcha t'il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Ino se rassit tandis que Kiba se massait l'arrière du crâne en grommelant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir son attention, qu'il lui offrit de mauvaise grâce.

"Ces boucles d'oreilles, c'est un héritage familial, la marque de l'Equipe 10 depuis des générations," lui expliqua t'elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un attardé mental. "Nos pères ont les mêmes, et leurs parents avant eux, tu comprends?"  
"Ouais."  
"Elles signifient qu'on est une équipe, qu'on est partenaires, tu vois ce que je veux dire?"  
"Ouais."  
"Alors tu comprends qu'en tant que partenaires, on recherche ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Shikamaru, pas vrai?"  
"Ouais."  
"Mais tu vas arrêter de répondre ça, oui?" s'exclama t'elle d'une voix stridente.  
"Tu préfèrerais que je te réponde non?" rétorqua t'il.

Kiba encaissa une autre tarte sans broncher, se répétant que Shikamaru le prendrait mal, s'il encastrait sa partenaire dans un mur, vraiment. Il sentit la main de Chôji tapoter son épaule dans un geste empli de compassion et il soupira.

"Tu veux bien en venir aux faits, au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme un rapace, là?" s'impatienta t'il.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il se demanda une fois de plus ce que Naruto pouvait bien lui trouver, pour se répandre en compliments plus ou moins tous publics dès qu'il avait un peu trop de saké dans le sang…

"D'accord, comme tu veux," répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

Elle abattit brusquement sa main libre sur le comptoir et Kiba serait tombé de sa chaise si Chôji ne l'avait pas retenu d'une main secourable. Le kunai planté entre son index et son majeur vibrait encore… Oh, la barbare!

"Alors voilà, Kiba. Si tu fais du mal à Shikamaru, je vise plus bas et mieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…" menaça t'elle avec talent. "Compris?"  
"Hé, mais attends un peu! Comment tu sais que Shikamaru et moi, on…"

Il s'interrompit et se cogna la tête sur le comptoir. C'était ce qui s'appelait avouer son crime… Qui avait dit: "faute avouée est à demi pardonnée", déjà? Parce qu'avec le spécimen à côté de lui, il avait bien peur que l'adage ne soit pas appliqué. Elle eut un petit bruit impatient et secoua la main d'un geste évasif.

"Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots! On a croisé Shikamaru ce matin, il était _de bonne humeur_, presque souriant!" lança t'elle en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

Accusateur? Mais elle était pas en train de lui reprocher d'avoir rendu son pote heureux, cette teigne? Elle enchaîna avant qu'il n'ait pu en placer une.

"On a tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, ça fait presque trois mois qu'il se morfond comme une loque et qu'il épanche son pauvre petit cœur brisé auprès de nous à cause de toi, monstre sans cœur!"  
"Ah bon?" s'étonnèrent en cœur Kiba et Chôji.

Ino prouva qu'elle était également capable de faire deux choses à la fois en envoyant une taloche à chacun des deux "mâles stupides et insensibles" avec qui elle était assise. Kiba remarqua que Chôji n'avait même pas sourcillé et qu'il était retourné à ses ramen après son interruption incrédule. Elle leva les bras vers le ciel en marmonnant des imprécations.

"Tout ça pour dire que t'as intérêt à faire gaffe," continua t'elle en collant une énième fois son visage à celui de Kiba. "Un truc de travers avec Shikamaru et tu me supplieras de t'épargner avec une voix de pucelle…"

Sur cette dernière menace qui fit d'instinct croiser les jambes à son destinataire, Ino récupéra son kunai et quitta le comptoir, non sans l'avoir remercié pour le repas, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché. Kiba la regarda s'éloigner en s'éventant d'une main.

"Tu me passes son bol?"

Kiba se tourna vers Chôji et se gratta la tête avant de pousser vers lui le bol qu'Ino n'avait pas daigné manger, l'ingrate!

"Fais pas attention à Ino, elle en fait toujours trop," déclara Chôji entre deux bouchées.

Ça, c'était l'euphémisme de la décennie, franchement… Enfin, Chôji avait été plus que correct pendant qu'Ino jouait les yakuza, donc Kiba décida de se la fermer, et il se contenta de reprendre son souffle. Il appuya son front sur le comptoir et se répéta qu'il aurait dû resté couché. Dire qu'il avait passé une soirée géniale chez Shikamaru, qui s'était d'ailleurs terminée de la plus agréable des façons par un baiser échangé sur le palier de ce dernier, et bon sang, pour quelqu'un d'aussi paresseux, Shikamaru était passionné pour ce genre de choses!

"Mais même si elle en fait des tonnes, elle le pense, d'une certaine façon," continua Chôji sur le ton de la conversation en tendant une main interrogative vers le bol de ramen à demi entamé de Kiba. "Et moi aussi."

Kiba venait de hocher la tête pour lui permettre de finir son repas quand Chôji posa un bras sur le sien, sa poigne pas douloureuse mais insistante. Il se redressa et croisa le regard sérieux du blond.

"Tu peux nous voir comme une fleuriste un peu trop blonde et un gros qui ne pense qu'à bouffer, mais ne te méprends pas. On veille sur les nôtres, comme tous les Yamanaka et les Akimichi avant nous. Shikamaru fait partie de notre famille, et on ne laissera personne lui faire du mal."

Kiba cligna des yeux, se demandant où était passé le glouton qui s'enfilait des bols de ramen quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait rien d'un bouffon, et ses yeux noirs étaient on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

"Te plante pas, Kiba, parce que si tu le fais, non seulement je laisse Ino s'occuper de ton cas, mais je serai derrière avec une pelle, prêt à enterrer ton cadavre," termina Chôji en reposant ses baguettes. "Merci pour les ramen."

Une nouvelle fois, Kiba se retrouva à regarder s'éloigner un membre de l'équipe 10 avec une nouvelle vision d'eux. Ces trois-là étaient vraiment pas comme les autres… Il se rendit compte qu'il enviait Shikamaru d'une certaine façon, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, parce que, foi d'Inuzuka, il allait tout faire pour éviter de perdre des parties de son corps et de finir enterré dans le jardin des Akimichi. Mais surtout, bon sang, surtout… Il venait de rencontrer la belle-famille et il était encore vivant!

"N'empêche," grommela t'il en payant pour leurs trois repas. "C'est pas Shino et Hinata qui feraient ça pour moi…"

FIN.


End file.
